endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Endurance 2
With new twists, new challenges, and a new location E2 will blow your mind. While some of the concepts are the same there are new surprises in store for the 20 new contestants. There's a new elimination challenge, and 6 people still have to go. Meanwhile, instead of 7 teams... 1 boy and 1 girl from E1 will come back, and form a team to give the rookie competitors a run for their money. There's also 2 new pyramid pieces making it even harder to achieve the goal of getting them all. Who will be the team to win? Stay tuned to your tv to find out! Season 2 of Endurance took place in Baja, Mexico! Production Endurance was renewed for a second season that began filming in the summer of 2003. Endurance 2 was taped in Baja California, near the resort town of La Paz, Mexico. Twenty new contestants, ages 12 - 15, were chosen.One contestant, 14-year old Tyler Burkhalter, competed despite having diabetes requiring daily insulin treatments. 'Location' The location for the second season of Endurance definitely tested the abilities of contestants to adapt to new surroundings. The dry, barren landscape of Baja, Mexico is home to rattlesnakes, scorpions, tarantulas and other poisonous critters. While filming in Baja, temperatures got as high as 128 degrees! So, not only did contestants have to deal with physical and mental exhaustion, they also needed to be constantly aware of dehydration. 'Twists/Changes' The biggest twist of the season was the return of Jenna and Max, who were previously eliminated in season one, chosen to become the Brown Team from an alumni vote of Season 1 contestants who reunited at a reunion.Two new pyramid pieces were also added; Teamwork and Ingenuity. There was also one more elimination, because of the additional team. Contestants Episode List Trivia *First time a team from the previous season came back (Max and Jenna from Endurance 1) *First time there were 8 teams. *Second consecutive season where the Gray Team was the first team to be eliminated; this continued the Curse of the Gray Team. *Second season where an alliance survived to the end: Green-Yellow-Brown. *2 more pieces were added: Teamwork and Ingenuity. *First season where the Blue and Yellow teams were eliminated. *Most pieces on the line in the final mission: 8 (tied with Endurance: High Sierras) *First season where every team has gone to the Temple of Fate at least once before the finale. *First season where a Temple Mission occurs before and Endurance Mission. *First season where no team overcomes the Samadhi. *First season where Purple survives the Temple of Fate. *Only season where a team had one piece until the final mission. *Brown Team, Purple,Orange Team, and Green all won their first missions this season. (Coincidentially, with the exception of Brown, all three of these colors where eliminated before the final three, but one team (Green Team) made it to the Final Four) *One of two seasons that take place outside the United States. *Only season where the Temple of Fate is on water. *First season where there are two consecutive Temple Missions. *Only season where the pieces accumalated in the final mission are split evenly among the teams. *Longest final Temple: it took 8 rounds for the Brown Team to win Endurance 2.﻿ Category:Seasons